Psychiatry of Blood
by The Original Darkling
Summary: A twisted asylum unleashes insane tyrants.
1. Sinful Pleasure

Psychiatry of Blood

Chapter One:  
Sinful Pleasure

"Please...don't hurt me." she whimpers and pleads. I smile down at her.  
Her light hair and light eyes make her tan skin stand out.  
"Don't hurt me. Please..." he looks over at me, seated at the side of her hospital bed, watching as I run the cold knife  
along her neck.  
"Are you going to kill her or do I have to?" he growls.  
"I'll do it, just let me have some fun." I grin back at him. "Wouldn't you like to see her scream and cry in pain?"  
"Yes, I would." he smiles, gets up off the recliner and walks over to her.  
"You could say that I am very disappointed in you." he looks down at her.  
"Maurice, don't kill me. I really am sorry. I know being a psychiatrist, means I should help, but..." he slaps her and she  
whimpers in pain.  
"Shut up, was I asking you to speak?!" I hold back his hand.  
"Stop, just slice her. Don't slap her." the cold breeze blows through the window. I smirk, while she twitches in pain.  
"I really don't think you should do this, I think I should kill her. After all, it was me she betrayed." I remark and he shrugs.  
"Fine. Go right ahead, but I want her after she's dead." he grins. Her eyes grow wide with fear.  
"You're a necrophiliac?!"  
"Yes..." he winks at her. "I also enjoy...licking the blood off of bleeding women." he laughs.  
"Oh my God..." terror washes over her face. She looks over at me.  
"Please, don't let him do that to me!" I smile apologetically.  
"I'm sorry. But, I can't stop him. I have to tell you something first, before you die." tears run down her face. "Your friend, you know your dearest friend?" she shakes her head.  
"Yes...what about her?"  
"We're going after her next." I grin. "I'll have much fun with her. Of coarse, she's a lot better looking than you."  
"You're just some blond bimbo." Maurice comments. She glares at him, then stares back at me.  
"If you hurt her, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. You do not harm my best friend and get away with it, Jason!" I scoff at her.  
"You're really amusing. How about this, you let us torment you and...we won't torment her as much as you." Maurice nods his head.  
"Mhm, that sounds great. What a great proposition. But, Jason, you must let us have fun with her friend. I MUST have my fill." I see the determination in his eyes.  
"Fine." I turn back to her. "We get to have fun with her though, no torture...no knives...no guns...no objects...just fun."  
Maurice frowns.  
"No objects? Why can't we have objects?!" I put my finger to my lips.  
"Shh..."  
"Fine!" he turns away and walks to the window.  
"Fine, torment me all you want. Just don't hurt her!"  
"We are going to kill her, you know that, right?" he asks, still staring out at the city below.  
"No, I have a better idea. How about this, Maurice?" he turns to face me. "We keep her...her friend, as a slave...a personal  
slave." he grins.  
"Mmm, yes. Then I could cut her torso everyday, just a little bit and then drink from that!" I grin back.  
"Yes!"

--5 Hours Later--  
The blond lays there, decaying in a pool of her own blood. We laugh as we put our regular clothes back on.  
"That was fun, Jason!"  
"Yes, it was. I think it's gonna be more fun with her friend though. More amusing than she. God, whatever happened to  
psychiatrists helping you? I mean, Linda didn't help me. She betrayed me and put me into that damn asylum!"  
"Yeah...so...how are we supposed to find her friend?"  
"Hmm...I have no idea. How about this? We go to that pub that they hang out at and we might find her there." , I suggest.  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." we pick up our bag of tools and walk out to a waiting black van. 'Seems like they changed where we are supposed to stay...' I wonder.

--Cornell Pub--

I lay there...on the couch facing the door. 'Linda was supposed to meet me. Her timing is always exact. She must have caught the cab late.' Two figures walk in...they look to be about eighteen. Both muscular, tall, well-built men, one with dirty blond, short hair and black eyes the other with red, course, curly hair and blue eyes. Their long jackets swing in air rushing by from the fan next to me, blue jeans and white, shirts stained with something red show from underneath. The blond, I've seen before.  
Jason,...Jason Dosty. The other I've never seen before. Jason looks over at me and smiles.  
"Well, well. Look who we have here!" I exclaim as they walk over.  
"You thought we were still in the asylum, didn't you, Violet?" Jason smirks.  
"No kidding, when did you get signed out?" the other raises his eyebrow at Jason, smiles and then turns back to me.  
"Oh, some time ago...we met in there. We got out on the same day too. How have you been?" I roll my eyes.

"Being a psychiatrist never gets boring...I can tell you that much." I laugh a little and motion to the two seats on either side of me.  
"Here, sit down. Enjoy a drink!" they nod and sit down, Jason on my right and the other on my left. I turn to the red-head.  
"And you are?"  
"I am Maurice." he waves the waitress over.  
"What would you like?" I smile at the young, blond waitress.  
"I would like...an apple margarita please. Non-alcoholic--I'm on call in a couple of hours." Jason grins, and touches my hand lightly.  
"Oh, how about this. You take off the rest of the day and drink!" I shrug.  
"Sure...I guess I deserve the day off."

JASON  
'Sure you do...you low-life selfish bitch...'

VIOLET  
Maurice nods.  
"I'll have a beer."  
"...and I'll have the same..." Jason adds. The waitress leaves, and I turn to Jason.  
"How have you been? Do you have a job?" I can see Maurice smirk out of the corner of my eye.  
"Yes, we have a job getting rid of trash." I hear Maurice chuckle.  
"Mhm, because this here city needs to get rid of some trash! The trash here is overwhelming! Just seeing it makes me gag!"  
"Yes, trash is accumulating too much in this city." I smirk back at Maurice.

'Such as you, you disgusting piece of worthless matter! You and Jason need to be resubmitted into that hospital where you will remain there for the rest of your existence!' I smile sweetly. The waitress comes back with our drinks and sets them down on the table.  
"I must go to the ladies' room for a moment." I say and get up. Jason and Maurice nod.

"Okay."

"Mhm."


	2. The Escape, right?

Psychiatry of Blood

Chapter Two:  
The Escape...right?

I walk out into the hall that leads to the restrooms. The sound of drunks dosing or dancing in their rooms comes through the walls. I turn in the opposite direction and walk towards the EXIT. I reach for the doorknob, the cold air that seeps through the crevices freezing my knuckles. The many rings on my fingers feel like ice. The dead of winter, freezing at every location.

"Uh uh uh. Tut tut tut." Maurice clucks. I turn around.

"My cellphone just rang! I have to leave, immediately." he smiles.

"I stole your cellphone when you weren't looking. It didn't ring." his smile widens.

"What the hell?! Why did you steal my cellphone?! I could have you arrested for that!"

"You could have a lot of things." he licks his lips and opens the door to the bar.

"Let's go finish our drinks."

"Well, I still have to go. I'll see you later." I turn back and open the door. I hear the floorboards creak and I'm thrown into the wall.

"Ah, shit!" I push him back as he grins and pins my shoulders back.

"Stop resisting. Along with learning to pick-pocket, we learned how to pin people up to a wall." he smirks and my arms fall lifeless.

"How can you do this? What the hell are you doing to me? What did I do?!" he covers my lips as a drunk hobbles out and walks back into the pub. He turns back to me.

"Shut up! Just, shut your fucking mouth!" a shrill scream comes from his throat as he pulls back his hand, dripping with blood.

"You bloody bitch! You just fucking bit my hand!" I smile and walk out the door, while he runs off to get Jason.

'What is his problem? I wonder what they want...'


	3. The Deceptive Roommate

Psychiatry of Blood

Chapter Three:  
The Deceptive Roommate

I run into the house...my roommate just stands there. Drinking his coffee--black with nothing else.

"What are you doing? Why are you running?"

"They killed Linda! They're trying to kill me!" he smirks.

"You know, you should quit your job. No one is trying to kill you, Violet. It's just your job that's getting to your head." he sets down his black and white coffee cup and walks over to me.

"Kern, shut up! I can't take this anymore! I need to leave the country! Go to Ireland! Will you come with me?" he shakes his head in exasperation.

"Yes...Violet, I will go with you...how long are you planning on staying?"

"As long as it takes." he sighs and runs his hands through his short, spiky hair.

"Okay...when do you want to go? I need to know exactly." I walk over to the black, leather couch and sit down while resting my legs on the metal coffee table.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Tomorrow?! Are you crazy?! I can't arrange my substitute for class by tomorrow! What about the substitutes plans?! Are you really thinking tomorrow?!" his face turns red as he looks up at the gray, cathedral-like ceiling. He sits down on the opposite couch and looks over at me.

"Please, tell me that you are kidding." my eyes wander to the painting of The Last Supper on my right, the very dark gray walls make it stand out.

"I'm not kidding. We need to go tomorrow. Isn't there something you can arrange quickly?"

"Tell me one good, explanatory reason for me to risk my teaching job at the highest-paying Art school because of one of your hallucinations?" I glare at him.

"Shut up. Just shut up, Kern! Do I look like I'm kidding?! Do I?!" he shrugs and shakes his head. His amber-colored eyes float to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I'm really sorry." he looks back up at me. "When do you want to leave again?"

"Tomorrow, the earliest flight we can catch."

"We're in Massachusetts, what do you think the earliest flight is?"

"4:00am?"

"Yes. We better get to sleep then. I'll have to call them right before I go to bed. I'll be right back." he gets up and walks to his room.

KERN

I walk into my room, the light of the end of the day doesn't show in my room. The dark gray and red walls make everything dark. Just how we like it. The light gray ceiling makes it seem like I'm floating. Two black bookcases line both sides of my wall. My red covered bed lays in the middle of the room, with my desk ahead of it--looking out the window that barely exists. Red lights line the tops of the walls, giving off a deathly aura. I walk over to my red phone and pick it up. I dial the number that I want and after three rings, a husky male voice answers.

"Death of Sinners at your service."

"Don't you ever stop saying that? God, you just got out of the asylum and you still can't stop repeating it?"

"No, Kern, I can't. What's going on. You never call us unless it's about that roommate of yours, Violet, is it?"

"Yes, um...about that, Maurice, I have some information."

"Speak to me, Kernel. She bit my hand today, the fucking bitch almost took my fingers off. I need to know where she is. I need to kill her now!"

"No need to get mad, I have good news."

"You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico?" he chuckles.

"No," I laugh. "She knows you want to kill her. She knows about Linda and-- she's planning on the two of us to go to Ireland to get away from you. I figured that I could go with her. You'd abduct her then I'd come home without anyone being the wiser. Sound like a plan? Just hop on a plane tomorrow by 4:00am to Ireland. Got it?" I hear Maurice explode into laugh as he repeated what I said to Jason.

"Yes! Yes! Perfect!" they both chorus.

"Great! See you then! Oh, and by the way. What do I get in return?"

"We can get you a girl...any girl. But, I think you might want one of our three partners. One of them is blond, the other is a red-head and the other is a brunette, but the brunette has a man already. I guess you'll just have to settle with just one of the two others."

"No! I don't like blonds or red-heads!! The only thing I like is women with black hair or brown hair!" his voice becomes angry.

"You'll take what I can give you or you will have to kill the brunette's friend in order to get her."

"I can't! You'll have to!"

"You will. Or you'll have one of the others." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Alright. Fine."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I hang up the phone. 'Stupid ass...how dare he...he owes me once Violet is his. That brunette is mine.'

MAURICE

I put down the phone and walk over to Jason.

"Nice going, ass! You shouldn't have told him that she's with someone! She's single, just because you like her doesn't mean she's taken."

"Fuck you, Jason! I'm gonna ask her out! You'll see, she'll say yes. Oh, speaking of angels!" she walks in, her long hair flowing.

"Layla! Oh, wow! How are you?!" she smiles, showing a tongue ring and a lip ring.

"I'm just great! I just stopped by to say hi. I wasn't sure if you guys were here or not." Jason smiles at her.

"Oh, really? You wanted to know if we were here? Sounds like someone likes someone!" she glares at him. 'Good! She doesn't like him!' Then she motions to the door that she just walked through.

"I brought along a friend of mine." another brunette walks in. She doesn't look a thing like Layla. Hazel eyes instead of brown, and her hair is a lot shorter. 'Maybe about...shoulder length?' Unlike Layla, she has a nose ring and a small tribal tattoo on her back.

"This is Violet."


	4. Touchy Subject

_**of Blood-- Chapter Four: Touchy subject...**_  
Psychiatry of Blood

Chapter Four:  
Touchy subject...

I shake her hand--firm and controlling. Almost breaks my fingers.

"Oh, Lord. What happened to you hand?!" she exclaims and pulls back. Then looks closer at it. I start to mumble a white-lie.

"Someone bit you!" she interrupts.

"Yes...a girl bit me..." she laughs.

"A girl bit you?! God! Look at her teeth! They're so...small and child-like..." Layla laughs a long with her and I turn around to see Jason laughing too. 'He's gonna get it later.'

VIOLET

I look at his hand--very interesting teeth shape.

"Are you sure you didn't get bitten by a kindergartener?" he glares at me.

"Shut up, Bitch! I'm in no mood to take your little insults. I suggest you stop talking or leave." we all stop laughing. Layla glares at him.

"You have no right to talk to her like that. You watch what you say, Maurice, or I will throw you out the window." Jason nods in agreement.

"We were just playing around, you shouldn't get so uptight about. Jeez, man, loosen up a little."

"How about not?!" he yells and storms out of the living room and into his room.

"Um...now that you're here, could you maybe...come with us to Ireland tomorrow?" Jason asks as he sits on his couch.

"No! Are you crazy?!" Layla cackles.

"I would never go with you guys alone!" he smirks.

"I meant you and your little friend. What is she? 18?" she shrugs and then nods.

"She's young...I can't tell you her real age though...if anyone knew her real age...I'd be fucked with all kinds of charges for letting her get that tattoo." I look down at the floor as he laughs.

"You can tell us. We're not going to get you in trouble..."

"I'm 17." I say.

"Holy shit! You're 17?! I though you were 20..." I laugh at him.

"Um...I wonder why! I'm only 5'11"!"


End file.
